Harry Potter
|occupation = Student - Year 1 - 1991 Student - Year 2 - 1992|house = Slytherin|loyality = House Slytherin The Gray|animagus = unknown|familiar = Macavity (Owl)|image1 = Harry potter.png}} Harry James Potter Slytherin, the real Boy-Who-Lived and the current Lord Slytherin, is the primary protagonist of the story Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches. He is marked by a prophecy to become equal to the Dark Lord Lord Voldemort, but due to interference courtesy of Albus Dumbledore everyone believes instead his twin brother John Potter to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore's further manipulations with the fulfillment of that prophecy let the Wizarding World fall into the hands of the resurrected Lord Voldemort. To save humanity and to get rid off Voldemort's Horcruxes, Fate and Death interfere within the mortal world to change history to Harry's as well as their interest. __TOC__ Personality Harry Potter was a very scared person due to his unpleasant upbringing at the Dursleys. The later knowledge of him being a wizard also didn't help since he knew next to nothing about it. After absorbing Tom Riddle's knowledge as well as memories in Azkaban , he becomes a very charismatic, but also extremely manipulative leader. Next to that he tends to help anyone who desperately needs help, as seen with rescuing Tracey Davis from the Dark Lord or a random wizard boy in Africa . Besides that, he is a very paranoid person having backup plans and is planning several steps ahead in case something might go wrong. He treasures his future harem consisting of Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Alexandra Black immensely, and trains them to the best of his abilities. Harry has additionally an obsession with orange juice, as he is seen drinking and stockpiling that beverage on several occasions. In public, he is seen acting very laid back and friendly towards everyone. Abilities Harry has the knowledge of the late Lord Voldemort and thus his whole spell arsenal. Due to that he is well versed in Occlumency as well as Legilimency, in wand magic as well as wandless magic, in Apparition, in Duelling, in Ritual magic and in the Dark Arts. He also has the abilities of a parsel mouth and is able to order real, conjured and fake snakes that way. With his Lord Slytherin title, he has partial control over Hogwarts, by being able to enter the castle without alerting anyone and being able to regulate the doings of the house elves. Next to that Harry has shown prowess on a broom since he was personally training Ginny in the art of being a Quidditch seeker . Stats-Chart |occlumency = 5 |occlugrade = |animagus = ?|anigrade = ?|knowledge = 5|knowgrade = O|politics = 5|poligrade = |specialization = 5|specigrade = O}} Biography First time line Albus Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the Potter twins location after Harry banished Lord Voldemort. Albus was aware of a prophecy which would result in the demise of Lord Voldemort and was scared of the wording. It prophesied someone to be the equal of the Dark Lord and Albus was hellbent to not let anyone become as strong as the darkest villain in recent Magical Britain history. With a concealing charm on Harry's lightning bolt scar, Albus declared John to be the vanquisher of the Dark Lord and manipulated the twin's parents to let Harry live exclusively with the Dursley family. He most likely argued Harry being part of a devastating prophecy and thus be better to grow up in the muggle world without his parents or any knowledge about magic. Not only that, he managed to persuade them to never even contact Harry during his whole life. Harry had an upbringing with beatings, starvation and was living in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys saw that Harry had bursts of accidental magic, but despite tries to contact the Potter family and inform them of his still working magic, they insisted on Harry not being magical. Around his eleventh birthday, Harry got visited by Hagrid and reluctantly introduced by him to the Wizarding World. Harry acquired his 11" long, made of holly and phoenix feather core wand by Ollivander and later on in Hogwarts, Harry got sorted into the Slytherin house. There he was ostracized by everyone. The Slytherins didn't trust him because he was a Potter family member, which was notoriously aligned to the Light. The rest of the school, even the teachers, didn't trust him on principal being a Slytherin student under the Potter name. At the Basilisk fiasco during the second year, Harry was framed by Dumbledore and John into Azkaban. It is currently unknown how he died. Second timeline Similar to the first timeline Harry had the same upbringing, but John Potter time travelled from the first timeline and changed the second timeline significantly. By flaunting with his extra knowledge and power, John accelerated important events. As in the first timeline, Lucius Malfoy let the Diary lose in Hogwarts, but the Diary also drained on Ginny's life essence way faster because of John's time travel power spike. In the end she was killed due to that. The newly formed Tom was then most likely killed by Dumbledore or John, and Harry got framed for Ginny's murder and sent to Azkaban. There he learned about his Horcrux scar connection and managed to syphon Lord Voldemort's knowledge. With the extra information, he discovered that he actually was the real Boy-Who-Lived and learned about Dumbledore's interference within his life, as well as about the real prophecy. With the help of the connection, Harry saw everything Voldemort did and that John Potter died around the sixth year. Dumbledore was killed somewhere prior to that due to undisclosed means. 10 years into his Azkaban imprisonment, Harry Potter was taken to the Department of Mysteries, where he was supposed to be sent through the Veil of Death as part of an experiment. Voldemort, knowing Harry being one of his Horcruxes, tried to interfere, but with a little pull by Fate and Death, Harry went through the Veil and landed in "the Limbo". Fate and Death explained to him that they wanted Lord Voldemort dead and the prophecy fulfilled. They mentioned that they gave John already a chance to fulfil it, because him doing it, was close enough for them to actually fulfil the prophecy. Yet he still failed. Additionally they warned him to not let Ginny die during the Basilisk arc, thus making a new prophecy, and furthermore explained to not to rely on any future knowledge. As a boon, Harry also gained the Lord Slytherin title, which was usually granted for defeating the last wielder of a noble line. Harry technically didn't kill him, but by the powers of the deities, the magic was bent to give Harry the title. The two immortals last informed him that John Potter would also time travel into the third timeline, but with the memories from his first timeline. Harry then got send back into his seven-year-old body, with a three-year head start over his twin-brother. Third time line - Early life Wand and gold acquiring arc Back in his eight-year-old body, Harry apparated out of the Dursley household and began to find material to built himself a wand. By using wandless magic he pick-pocketed a lot of people to get money buy some of the suitable wand materials. He wanted one made of yew wood, the same wood Voldemort's wand was done of, and first checked an old Yew tree. This one was already warded by Garrick Ollivander and alerted the wand maker immediately of Harry's presence. After a short cat and mouse chase, Harry successfully escaped him and found another yew tree with the pregnant ghost Angelystor anchored to it, where he managed to obtained the much-needed material. Next, he went to somewhere near Tibet to buy Thestral hair from one of the Thestral herders. Ultimately he asked a wood carpenter who has seen death to make him a wand, who he then, after completion, obliviated. Armed with his new 15-inch yew wand and Thestral core, Harry started to smuggle chemical substances which could be used for morphine, from Turkey to Great Britain to get fast money. In Britain, he sold the drug to local drug dealers under the name of Lucius Malfoy. Now with more money to boot, he made contact with the desperate Leader of the Neutrals, Lord Greengrass, who was constantly losing support in his own faction. By showing him the Lord Slytherin as well as giving the promise to help solve his political problems, Harry, Jacob Greengrass and Sunny Greengrass met the next day. Political Gray faction arc During his visit to Greengrass manor, Harry uncovered that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and persuaded the Greengrass family to a more active approach as the Leader of the now renamed Gray. Since Harry did not want everyone to know he was Lord Slytherin, Lady Greengrass took proxy over the Slytherin Wizengamot seat. Furthermore, Daphne Greengrass got betrothed to Harry. Following Harry tried to establish a friendship with Alexandra Black, daughter of Sirius Black, but he failed with that task. There was contact between Harry and Lord Slytherin with Alex, but Alex did not trust Harry to train her and Harry couldn't train her as Lord Slytherin all the time, thus leaving a potential ally untrained. They came only to a book exchange agreement. Before that Harry contacted Hermione Granger, let her in on the knowledge of the Magical Community and trained her in advanced Occlumency and wandless magic. Some months of magical training later he even introduced her parents into the Magical world as well, making them essentially stop doing their dentist jobs and involving 100% of their time in the magical world. Following Hermione, he got contacted by Luna Lovegood and signed a betrothal consort contract with her, after her father caught him teaching her advanced magic. Names of books arc During a talk with the Goblin, it was explained to Harry that some higher being changed to way magic was registered, to make Harry Lord Slytherin. Before that the date of birth was important, but now the age of the soul, and thus some artefacts like the book of names at Hogwarts, who registered the names of all students, showed Harry as Lord Slytherin as well. To change the name in the book of names, Harry at one point managed to steal the Invisibility Cloak out of the Potter manor with the help of an imperioused monkey. He knew that the cloak was immune to some detection spells and would be perfect to be at Hogwarts and not being seen by Dumbledore there. He further tried to unsuccessfully set up a fidelius location near Hogwarts and realized, that with his title he was actually tied into the Hogwarts ward and could move freely in and out, without alerting the headmaster. He then went to Hogwarts to change his name in the books of students from Harry Slytherin to Harry Potter, but Dumbledore still found him by passive magic sensing. Harry managed to escape, but it resulted in Dumbledore creating harder tasks to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore realized that Lord Slytherin was keyed into the Hogwarts wards and that he himself could never know if Lord Slytherin were in the castle or not. Ginny Weasley arc One of the girls Harry manipulated was Ginny Weasley by forcing her to learn about his past, her death during the Basilisk-arc and giving her the option to change the future with him. She readily agreed to and by changing her interest away from John Potter, John got really suspicious of her once he was back from time line one. Before they were boyfriend and girlfriend and now she hated him due to unknown reasons. He started to become suspicious of her, found out she had a very expensive gift from someone and involved mind healers as well as adults to check on what was wrong with her. Harry had only to intervene once during the whole Ginny healing session because Ginny's parents wanted to use veritaserum on her and he gave her anti veritsaerum drops to prevent the disclosure of any important information. While delivering the drops and artefact, he got accosted by Bill and Charlie Weasley, forcing him to go into in his first magical breakdown. He managed to escape in the end, but he didn't know where the meltdown came from. Who knew what about Harry pre-Hogwarts Year one at Hogwarts Slytherin's house pariah arc During the train ride, Harry manipulated Lisa Turpin into not joining the Dark compartment and that way Harry used her place instead, introducing himself as John's forgotten twin brother. Later on, he removed the compulsions over Lisa and went to confront his brother in the Light section of the train. He claimed in front of every friend of John that their parents abandoned him. John instead got surprised that Harry was looking so healthy, reigniting his suspicions of Harry manipulating Ginny, causing John to start an impromptu duel which got stopped by a prefect. At the introduction speech of Severus Snape at the beginning of the school year in the Slytherin common room, he told every student to ignore Harry because his family being Light and thus not at the right place in the rather Dark Slytherin place. Harry, who was dressed in common muggleborn robes, also himself didn't make a good impression in front of the pureblood leaders as well. He instead used that time being ignored to do a lot of stuff in the background. Part of the work he spent on looking for ways to get the Philosopher's stone through the Secrets Chamber's pipe network and adding knowledge from the Hogwarts library he knew Voldemort didn't look at back then.He still had to do his usual stuff as Lord Slytherin, leaving him little to no time to relax. As far as he could he used classes to catch up on sleep. During nights he often times was dream duelling with Ginny to prepare her for her upcoming year. In the library, he once got accosted by the Weasley Twins Fred and George who somehow also could join the restricted section as him, despite not being allowed in there. He needed to know how they knew, bribed them and then they showed him the Marauder's map. He thought about how Peter Pettigrew never talked about it, else the Dark Lord would have used it for sure. The twins also said that they knew that Harry is the Harry that was working with Ginny somehow but were willing to stay quiet. In later talks, Harry signed a working contract with the twins where he would sponsor them and they would use around 4,000 hours of work over the next 5 Hogwarts years. While trying to go through the pipe network with Daphne and Hermione, Harry realized that Daphne had a Hogwarts house-elf stalking her. After an interrogation with veritaserum, Harry found out, that the headmaster used a very dangerous Chimaera to guard one of the rooms securing the stone. Later on, exploring the pipes, the trio found out more information about the different securities used. Harry used the Halloween fest to make his endeavour towards the stone, but Quirrelmort was first and even utilized the Basilisk. When Harry tried to get to the stone after all defences were disabled, he suddenly forgot that it even existed. It turned out Albus used a proximity-based fidelius, the nearer the more you forget about the stone. He tasked Daphne to look for ways to dismantle the charm in any way and she soon found out, that there used to be old Divination, which was more powerful than the newer one, but completely erased. When moving from class to class some Slytherin's tried to accost Harry and prank/harm him a bit. Harry managed to evade all of them until he was fed up and announced he would take part in the Slytherin duelling tryouts and even went as far as saying he'd beat all duelling members. In the evening of the Duelling tryouts, he first witnessed Hermione duelling Theodore Nott and winning, before fighting with Hermione. Once she was defeated, he went one by one after every older duelling member and destroyed them thoroughly. First, all Duelling members left the circuit and Harry changed into his very expensive pureblood robes and went into the Slytherin common room where everyone was waiting for him. He conjured silently a warm chair and simply set on it, pretending to read something. Over the evening every known year group approached Harry and invited him to join them and just talk. At night Daphne and Hermione met with Harry and were very happy how they managed to manipulate everyone to worship Harry. They talked a bit about Harry's two wands and Harry realized, that Angelystor must have known the old Divination since she became a ghost prior to the Divination purges. Preparations and getting the stone arc To learn about ways to disable the fidelius Harry helped Alex during the Winter festival to transport Angelystor towards Hogwarts. Alex bound the ghost to a tree branch and then transported both of them in his shrunken trunk via apparition, but Alex did not make the connection between Harry and Lord Slytherin. With Angelystor at Hogwarts Harry, Daphne and Hermione got taught Divination, but only Daphne had the required inner eye to learn the more impressive stuff. One important spell was the Eye of Kilrogg, which could see into warded or fideliused areas, without the caster losing any memory or information about it outside of the warded area. Harry declared that knowledge of Slytherin house secret. Harry had also been keeping an eye on Hermione since his twin brother John was desperately trying to get Hermione to his side with expensive books. At one point he treated to burn one of the books, resulting in Hermione trying to save it by using spells. In the sudden duel Harry to intervene because Draco shot also a spell in the back of Hermione and Dumbledore caught on the intervention and assigned Harry a detention with him. During the detention, Hermione and Daphne trained their spells for the upcoming heist and encountered Harry. They messaged him, but Harry could not leave the room with Dumbledore, resulting in another magical breakdown, showing Dumbledore how much raw power Harry had. Nothing serious happened to the girls, but Harry used some of his memories to scare both girls so they would not go into stupid situations anymore. Hermione additionally identified the reason for Harry's breakdowns. He had the fear to not be able to escape an enclosed room, called Cleithrophobia. His solution to overcome this illness was to make a split personality with his Occlumency skills, who would not have the immense fear Harry himself had. The trio also trained all steps to do the heist intensively, going as far as removing memories during the training to be prepared for some of the tasks, to trust themselves even not knowing what they were actually doing. In the end, they executed all their plans perfectly, disabling Albus' fidelius and planting their own, making everyone forget about the stone. Despite all that, they still had no way of removing the stone from the Mirror of Erised. They tried a lot of different things, but could not gain access to it. Harry also warned both girls that Dumbledore will after his power display to start to frame him one way or another, especially during the upcoming duelling tournament. Duelling tournament and repercussions arc When Harry trained a special move with the Slytherin team which started with a spell which turned the area of the enemy into a slippery floor, followed by a fog illusion spell and finished by an area-wide stunner and Albus had seen that combo. At the tournament, Harry and John managed to solo their opposing teams Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively and had to face against each other in the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match up, where Harry used the special move, which ended in an unforeseen explosion. Harry knew it was Albus' fault, but could do nothing against it. Hermione ran towards Harry to hold his wand and Harry smuggled his trunk into her robes. After that Daphne came with Amelia Bones so she could, take care of every evidence and Harry submitted himself towards the DMLE and changed to his second personality to cope with being in trapped spaces. In his holding cell, he was constantly conjuring small glass ornaments to not go haywire everything. At one point Albus visited him, explained his parents made him his lawyer and tried to coerce Harry into signing he was guilty. Harry replied he wasn't and asked why he couldn't use veritaserum, but it could be only issued by pureblood houses and his wand would not be used during the trial. Sirius Black also visited him, explaining he was shocked how good he was at duelling. Additionally, he admitted being Harry's godfather and invited Harry to spend some time with him, and especially his daughter, since it looked she was heading towards Slytherin and needed a good friend in Harry. Harry agreed to it and also explained the reason behind the conjuring he does to stop going amok. When the trial started, Albus' got surprised that the prosecution, who said to him before the trial, that they were to push Harry towards the veil and suddenly wanted to free him. Albus in contrary wanted to incarcerate him, making a lot of people suspicious of him. Since the Gray prosecution trying to set him free, a lot more evidence was used during the trial, in the end proclaiming Harry free of any guilt and set him free. Harry also managed to snatch some hair from Dumbledore. Philosopher's stone and Dark Lord arc Back in Hogwarts, the trio did not manage to get the stone out of the mirror, and thus gave John the information of the fidelius so that he could access it. In the end, he did and was visited by Harry in polyjuiced Dumbledore form. John caught quickly on that this one was not the real Albus, but Harry simply overpowered him in the duel. With the stone in tow, he tried to access it, but it turned out to be a fake. Nicholas Flamel's recorded speech gets played, and says that if it is Lord Slytherin that removed the stone from the mirror, he shall keep an eye on him closer in the future. During the duel, the mirror and thus the fidelius with it got destroyed. That is when Quirrelmort went to move and explained to Harry, that he suspected he had his entire magical knowledge due to the Horcrux scar. Harry could not retaliate in any fashion because the Dark Lord took Tracey Davis as a hostage. Quirrell then tasked Harry to give him all of the other Horcrux's he must have removed because he himself could not find them anymore at their locations. All the while he debated whether she should save her because she is an important Gray alley or simply destroy Quirrelmorts body since the Horcrux's could have been more important than Tracey. Harry tasked Daphne and Hermione of retrieving the Horcrux's and once they had then, they did a mid-air swap, where Harry had to save Tracey from certain death. Voldemort did escape with the Horcrux's, but did not realize they were actually fake due to unknown reasons and destroyed them in a fit of anger. Harry saw that through his Horcrux connection and was puzzled as well. He still checked on the items afterwards and confirmed that the real ones were still in his cave. The next day he left Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express towards the summer break. During the holidays he realized his parents suddenly wanted him to live with them and agreed to go with them at Alex's birthday party. But he made the stipulations, that his parents weren't allowed to ask about Lord Slytherin, which they now knew he had to have a connection with and that he could visit Alex every second day. Who knew what about Harry Hogwarts year one By now everyone important knew now that Harry was strong and somehow connected to Lord Slytherin. Year two at Hogwarts Projects diary and ritual arc Harry used his time at Potter manor to impress his parents and searching in the Potter family library. Since Voldemort knew there was someone with similar knowledge as him, he would obviously search for new stuff to fight Harry. Harry tried to the same, but could not find it. By visiting Alex he could sneak out and contact all the girls from his harem and discuss what they would do for the upcoming school year. The first important mission was to get the Horcrux diary, which most likely would be transferred during Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing session. There it was announced that Gilderoy would be the newest headmaster, but Harry could not find the diary. He also learned about a "new" sister of Draco Malfoy called Virgo Malfoy, he knew didn't exist and made the connection, that she was actually the Horcrux diary. At the train ride to Hogwarts, he informed his harem of that and said he would destroy alone, but Ginny protested that it was her mission to do it. Harry relented after a talk with Luna who said, that all the girls must gain experience because the future would hold even more dangerous enemies. Harry also had a talk with Tracey who now knew Harry was Lord Slytherin and the Boy-Who-Lived after the altercation with Quirrellmort. She told him that she would be betrothed soon and begged him to help her out of it. In the end, Harry agreed to help her, but she instead would have to help Hermione and Daphne throughout the next school year with all the different projects they had to do. At night Harry did a series of simulated dream battle test with Ginny and told Ginny, that Virgo would be stronger than her. But then she lacked physical strength and Ginny and would be always able to win against it if she was careful enough. Who knew what about Harry Hogwarts year two By now everyone important knew now that Harry was strong and somehow connected to Lord Slytherin. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Gray Category:House Potter Category:House Slytherin